Te lo dije
by ShogunOhcah
Summary: Escocia aún sigue manteniendo las ganas de ser independiente. Siente que ya no necesita más ayuda del Reino Unido y al menos quiere intentar ir por su propia cuenta.


**TE LO DIJE**

-Arthur Kirkland, quiero separarme de ti.

La calada de aquel cigarro que acompañó aquella petición pudo haber sido la última. El rubio estaba en su despacho, acompañado siempre de una humeante taza de té, seguramente té negro, rodeado de un molesto e inacabable papeleo, casi todos con la marca de su majestad. La habitación mantenía una decoración al más puro estilo victoriano, el favorito de Arthur, quien había ordenado directamente que se lo pusieran así. Según él aquella ornamentación le permitía concentrarse con más facilidad. Pues, ni siquiera aquel lugar consiguió calmar el ánimo de Arthur que iba creciendo a cada segundo que pasaba, desde que el pelirrojo había dicho aquello.

El inglés se hizo el sordo, o al menos aparentó no haber escuchado aquello, pues de verdad esperaba con ganas que el escocés no hubiera dicho eso, mas no espera volver a tratar aquel tema tabú otra vez. La última gran discusión que tuvieron sobre ese asunto acabó en una guerra, malas relaciones y tensión innecesaria entre ambas naciones. Ya que la manera más rápida que tuvo el jefe de Inglaterra en aquel entonces fue una dura opresión contra los poblados escoceses de la época. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado, avanzaban sin opresiones o eso se intentaba y la soberanía siempre salía victoriosa frente las corrupciones de los autoritarios y dictadores.

El inglés alzó la cabeza lentamente, saliendo de la burbuja que él mismo se había creado en su trabajo. La cara que tenía en aquel momento era capaz de remover de sus tumbas hasta el último rey inglés que había pasado en su vida. El escocés hacía mucho que no contemplaba aquella cara de Arthur, no hacia él o alguno de sus hermanos al menos, claro. El silencio, que engullía cada muestra de valentía que había reunido el escocés con el tiempo, despareció cuando el inglés rompió la tensión entre ambos chicos, con un áspero tono de voz.

-¿Qué has dicho, Allistor?

Aquella pregunta, pronunciado en un perfecto inglés, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacer retroceder al pelirrojo. De cualquier manera se mantuvo todo lo firme que pudo, no se podía permitir dejar doblegar otra vez, tenía que mantener impasible ante la actitud dominante de su hermano. Tragó saliva para lubricarse la garganta y repetir, otra vez, aquella suicida petición.

-Quiero separarme de ti, Arthur. De Reino Unido. No puedo seguir haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de libertad y esperanza de mi pueblo. Los he ignorado ya por muchos por años, tienes que entender que sus voces deben ser escuchadas. Tú mejor que nadie sabes a que sentimiento me refiero, lo has vivido muchas veces en ambos lados.

Si la conversación no le estaba gustando nada a Arthur ya, aquello último le agradó cero y nada. Solo había conseguido que pasara de cierta indiferencia a un enfado bastante sustancial. Todo el mundo conocía la historia de Inglaterra, tanto con la independencia de cada una de sus colonias, como con la suya propia. Es decir, él más que nadie sabía el coste de la libertad, por eso quería que le entendiera, que al menos le diera su aprobación para que su pueblo eligiera. Pero por desgracia, parecía que no iba a conseguir nada, únicamente, tensar más su relación con Arthur.

-¿Así qué quieres mi permiso para un referéndum, no?

El rubio, al menos, intentaba que sus palabras no mostraran el descontento que sentía en su interior, junto a otros sentimientos similares, que solo podía jugarle malas pasadas con el pelirrojo. Tenía que mantenerse impasible y no ceder a la petición de Allistor. Como bien había dicho el otro, conocía de primera mano lo que se sufría con las separaciones, rupturas de cualquier tipo, revoluciones e independencias. Él había pasado por todas y cada una de ellas. Por lo tanto, sabía que el pelirrojo no podría aguantar la carga que eso suponía.

El problema de haber sido siempre él la voz cantante, la cabeza dominante y quien siempre solucionaba los problemas de la unión, había provocado que sus hermanos se encargaran solo de pequeños asuntos, sin importancia y casi sin trabajo. En consecuencia, sus hermanos no estaban para nada preparados para enfrentarse al mundo. Ni siquiera les había dejado madurar para que lo intentaran.

Arthur se llevó las manos a la cabeza mirando fijamente la oscura madera de su escritorio. Allistor interrumpió sus pensamientos una vez más, ya que parecía que Arthur iba a explotar en cuestión de segundos.

-Sí, pero no solo quiero que me dejes y me permitas hacerlo. Quiero que me apoyes en el camino y me guíes. No quiero estar solo en esta encrucijada, nunca lo quise, ya deberías saberlo.

-El que no sabe nada eres tú. No puedo hacer eso, Allistor. Sabes que no me dejaran y no solo eso, me obligaran a obedecer órdenes contra ti y tu nación. Quizás no bélicas, pero sí económicas y políticas. Además, no es tan fácil como reunir papeletas con un Sí o un No. Tú sol representas a la mayoría de los escoceses. ¿Cómo sabes que todos quieren irse del Reino Unido? Si te equivocas, puedes provocar una guerra civil. Y entonces sí que estarás solo, porque ya no podré hacer nada para impedirlo… Yo, ni tus hermanos o el resto de países. Las guerras civiles son propias.

-Por eso te necesito a mi lado durante todo el proceso. Dudo que pueda manejarlo todo al 100%. No solo me enfrento a mi gente, sino al resto del mundo. Estoy desafiando el equilibrio de todos al fin de cuentas.

-He dicho que no puedo.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque si te vas tú, se irán detrás el resto de nuestros hermanos y me quedaré solo.

El rostro de ambos se ensombreció, pero sobre todo el que más, el de Allistor. Volvió otra el inquietante silencio en la sala. Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a dar el paso y hablar, o dar su brazo a torcer en sus opiniones. Uno por orgullo, otro por no dañar más al contrario. Cada uno con sus ideales.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Terminó siendo la última palabra de Arthur, rompiendo así con la fría y gélida situación en la que habían acabado. Aquella mísera frase fue suficiente para que a Allistor se le quedara todo mucho más claro.

-Eso haré, créeme.

El pelirrojo se giró, para coger la manivela de la puerta e irse. Total, Arthur le había dejado todo claro. Si quería ser un país soberano, tenía que encargarse él solo de todo y no depender más de su hermano.

-¡Allistor, espera! Mierda…

No obtuvo respuesta verbal, solo un portazo y a continuación, nuevamente la soledad y el silencio. El rubio terminó apoyando la cabeza en una montaña de informes, soltando un suspiro casi más largo que la conversación que acababa de tener con el pelirrojo. No se esperaba que aquello le siguiera aún como un espectro, jamás se quitaría de medio aquel tema. Las largas batallas y peleas, las redecillas y la tensión contra Escocia, todo eso le llevaba a aquella fresca mañana de otoño.

Aquella madrugada, después de una larga e intensa batalla durante todo el día y la noche del día anterior, contra los rebeldes escoceses liderados por aquel problemático héroe escocés. William creyó recordar que se llamaba. El aroma de la fresca hierva, la brisa contra su pálida piel que no era protegida por la chapa o la malla. Aquel olor a campo era sustituido por el agrio olor a sangre y a muerte, el olor del hierro candente contra la blanda carne humana. Aquello no fue una batalla, fue una masacre. El rey inglés había conseguido comprar a más de la mitad del ejército escocés, por lo que solo le bastó usar un tercio de su ejército para mutilar a granjeros desesperados por acabar con un tirano. En aquel entonces solo unos cuantos quedaban en pie, junto al gran héroe, airados y con pocas ganas de rendirse. En sus ojos aún se podía escuchar el grito de libertad. Uno de ellos, el pelirrojo, alzó su mandoble, con la guardia alta y se lanzó contra el despistado caballero inglés, dispuesto a rebanarle la cabeza. Entonces, la oscuridad.

Aquel recuerdo siempre volvía a Arthur cuando trataba ese tema con Allistor. Siempre había sido una memoria fresca y tan nítida que casi podía recordarla como si hubiera pasado ayer. Solo que había pasado más de mil años desde aquella batalla. Ahora ya no podía excusarse más y dejarlo todo en el pasado, ya que se había convertido en un tema del presente y tendría que enfrentarse a él. Seguramente, como siempre, o como casi siempre pasaba, todo se quedaría en el referéndum. Pero si llegaba a algo más. Esperaba que no. De verdad no quería ni imaginárselo. Otra vez no. Por favor.

Sería exagerado decir que aquellos meses para Arthur fueron verdaderos rompecabezas y causas, en más de una ocasión, de discusiones y problemas con sus propios jefes. Todo el mundo explotó, no literalmente, cuando la noticia del referéndum escocés se iba a llevar a cabo. El día elegido para la votación había llegado y la verdad es que quedaba una cuenta atrás demasiado corta para que dieran los resultados. Para muchos esas cifras solo serían… números o la libertad en dígitos, pero para él, solo significaba perder a alguien muy querido.

En su casa, en el salón exactamente, solo estaban Patrick, Dylan y él. Desde aquella tarde en su despacho, Allistor no había aparecido por su casa, no por lo menos que él supiera. Sí había aparecido se las había apañado para hacerlo cuando el rubio no estaba presente. Los tres Kirkland estaban expectantes, cada uno enganchado a un medio de comunicación para saber cuándo darían los resultados y enterarse los primeros. Desconocía lo que esperaban cada uno de sus otros hermanos y cómo reaccionarían al saber los resultados, pero Arthur tenía claro que fuese cual fuese, no le sentaría para nada bien.

Sonó el reloj de cuco del salón. Las doce en punto de la noche. Ya se habían cerrado todos los colegios electorales de Escocia, por lo que ahora sí que sí, que la cuenta atrás había empezado. Era cuestión de tiempo de que…

-… _Y a continuación, después de una acalorada disputa entre los partidarios del "Sí" a ser un país independiente; y los partidarios del "No" a serlo. Se han sumado todas las papeletas. Con una participación del 84,59% de la población, el resultado a la pregunta de "¿Quiere que Escocia sea un país independiente?" el pueblo de Escocia ha elegido…_

Entre los tres hermanos se podía notar el nerviosismo, estaban los tres apiñados en el pequeño sillón, casi con la cabeza pegada al televisor, sufriendo por los segundos en los que se demoraba el presentador en dar los dichosos resultados.

-… _con un 44,7% de los votos a favor del "Sí" a la Independencia. Con un 55,3% de los votos a favor del "No"._

En cuanto aquel hombre dijo aquello, los dos hermanos menores de Arthur saltaron a la vez, gritando de alegría y abrazándose entre ellos. Para ellos, el No significaba que podrían seguir juntos, los cuatro. Era una alegría.

En cambio, Arthur se mantuvo sentado, mirando aún fijamente a la pantalla, sobre todo, mirando los porcentajes, incrédulo aún de que hubiera salido que No. Él no podía saltar, ni gritar de alegría como los otros dos, pues aunque hubiera salido ese resultado conocía muy bien la fiereza escocesa y no acabaría aquí. Seguramente lo volverían a intentar, pero de momento seguía al lado de Allistor.

Allistor. Dios, seguramente estaría destrozado, pensó Arthur. Se levantó entonces del pequeño sillón y fue directo a la entrada de la casa, para ponerse su abrigo.

-Quedaos aquí y si viene Escocia avisadme. Iré a buscarle, seguramente esté destrozado.

-¡Sí! –Contestaron al unísono los otros dos, mientras seguían dando saltos en círculo sin dejar de abrazarse ni un centímetro.

Arthur salió de su casa, por las calles de Londres no se iba a encontrar a Allistor, de eso estaba seguro. Pero seguramente, si todo iba bien le encontraría, ahora el escocés tenía una casa a la que volver. Las calles inglesas estaban de fiesta y eso que no había sido su referéndum. La gente se amontonaba dejando un poco difícil el caminar, por suerte Arthur se conocía cada centímetro de esa ciudad y los callejones paralelos a las vías grandes que le ayudaban a llegar de un sitio a otro rápidamente. Fue en ese momento, entre callejones cuando le dio un pálpito del lugar donde Allistor solía frecuentar. Era un bar de mal augurio para su gusto, pero sabía que siempre podía encontrar allí al escocés.

Llegó a la puerta de aquel local, el "William Wallace" se llamaba, muy escocés sí. Bajó las escaleras que daban a la puerta y entró en aquel lugar. El olor a whisky puro le abofeteó en la cara, incluso aquello era demasiado fuerte para él. En cuanto pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo pudo vislumbrar al fondo de aquel solitario local un cabello de lo más conocido para él. En ese momento, dejó de mantener su corazón en su puño y respiró con cierto alivio. Incluso su rostro mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a la banqueta que estaba al lado de Allistor, sentándose en esta, bajo la atenta mirada del camarero.

-Lo mismo que él, por favor. –El camarero asintió y se puso manos a las obras.- Creí que no te encontraría por aquí. ¿No deberías estar en Edimburgo?

-¿Me has buscado para echarme la bronca, Arthur? –Respondió el pelirrojo sin levantar la mirada de su vaso y su líquido ámbar.

El camarero le sirvió la copa a Arthur, dios, sin siquiera probarlo ya podía notar lo fuerte que estaba. Se acercó la copa lentamente y acarició el frío cristal con los dedos.

-No, te he buscado para llevarte a casa. Hace meses que no te veía, me tenías preocupado.

-Estaba preparando una votación.

-Ya… todo el mundo se ha enterado, no hace falta que me lo digas.

-De verdad Arthur ¿qué quieres? No estoy para tu humor de mierda.

-No, tú tampoco es que estés de muy buen humor, eh. Ah… -Relajó los brazos y suspiró, antes de llevarse la copa a la boca y darle un trago a aquello.- Ya te lo he dicho, he venido a llevarte a casa.

-No quiero ir.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el rubio algo confuso por la respuesta del otro, que él supiera, no habían acabado tan mal para que Allistor no quisiera volver a su casa.

-Porque simplemente no quiero. Hice todo este revuelo con el fin de independizarme de ti, no quiero volver a tener que depende de ti.

-Nunca has dependido de mí, Allistor. Eres un país, eres soberano. Solamente vives bajo mi techo, porque así es más seguro para ti. Pero si no quieres volver a casa no te voy a obligar, ni a ti, ni a ninguno de los otros dos. Que por cierto, tienen muchas ganas de verte, si vieras lo que han saltado de alegría al ver los resultados. Por mí, Allistor, puedes volver a casa, con los tres, seguir siendo los Kirkland. Yo no te voy a odiar porque hayas decidido tomar tus propias decisiones. Todo eso es un tema zanjado ya. Sé que volverá a salir, pero para mí, lo más importante eres tú.

-Ya, me lo imagino. Pero… aquella tarde.

-Tema zanjado.

-Vale, vale ¿pero y el referéndum?

-Tema zanjado

-… ¿Y la independencia?

-TEMA ZANJADO.

-Joder… Ya lo pillo.

-¿Entonces volverás?

-¿Me queda alguna otra opción?

-Eso no depende de mí

-Entonces sí, volveré.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa un poco más grande que la que ya llevaba, fue entonces cuando dejó el vaso en la mesa y se levantó del taburete. Lo único que quería ahora era recuperar a su hermano, por lo que se lanzó a abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. Por poco, con tanta ímpetu acaban en el suelo, pero el pelirrojo consiguió mantenerse firme. Correspondió el abrazo del rubio, pasándole las manos por la espalda.

-Supongo que de momento me dejarán en paz hasta que les apetezca independizarse otra vez. Espero que se tiren otros mil años para hacerlo.

-¿Puedo decir algo más, Allistor?

-Sí, claro. ¿El qué?

-Te lo dije.

-Fuck…


End file.
